La tentation d'un rat éprit d'un ange
by Izarra-sub
Summary: L'amour et le désir vont ensemble. Nezumi aime Sion, il le désir, et alors qu'il commençait à envisager un moyen d'entrainer son ange avec lui, quelqu'un vint se mêler de leur affaire. Entre quiproquo, haine et peine comment vont s'en sortir ces deux là?
1. Désirs et avances

Ohayo mina-san.

Voici une mini-fic Nezion, ou NezuShi pour ceux qui préfèrent.

Elle contiendra normalement 4 chapitres, je vous la laisse la découvrir.

Je dédie cette fic à Hina-pyon, ma yaoi no tomodachi, grâce à qui j'ai été assez motivée pour écrire sur ce fandom.

**Disclamer**: Personnage pas à moi, tous appartenir à Atsuko Asano. Moi pas toucher argent avec mes écrits.

Note : Vous remarquerez que j'écris Sion à la place de Shion, c'est une petite manie que j'ai développé, si cela vous gêne vraiment dite le moi je changerais ça.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Désir et avances<span>

Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un et que l'on vit à ses cotés, il est normal que le désir naisse. Nezumi aimait Sion, depuis cette nuit où il l'avait sauvé. Bien sûr, Sion ne l'ignorait, il était si pur et trop naïf pour comprendre les allusions de son ami qui n'étaient en fait qu'une perche tendue pour sauter le pas. A ce rythme les attentes du rat ne seraient jamais comblées, mais il attendait, patiemment, tout en le protégeant de cette société dévastatrice.

Cependant rester ainsi à ses cotés attisait son désir de l'avoir pour lui, de le faire sien. Un jour il se leva, décidé à tirer bon parti de ce qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec lui, sa naïveté. Il ne pousserait pas trop le bouchon mais il allait se servir quand même.

Il se leva en pleine nuit, Sion à coté dormait paisiblement. Nezumi se glissa dans son lit, il observait son visage. Sa vision nocturne était plutôt bonne, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas rare qu'il observe son ange lorsque la nuit tombait. Il passa sa main sur le visage de son ami et caressa sa peau douce. Qui avait-il de mal à se faire un peu plaisir si Sion n'était pas au courant. Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas le gêner, ainsi était la façon de pensée du rat.

Malgré ça, sa main était hésitante alors qu'il la glissait son tee-shirt. Mais dès qu'il toucha son corps, posant doucement sa main sur son ventre, toute trace de doute avait disparu. Plus de timidité, ses doigts le brûlaient rien qu'en étant en contact avec l'objet de ses désirs. Il sentait son ventre descendre et monter calmement au rythme de sa respiration. Il monta sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine où il sentit son cœur battre. Ce toucher le faisait presque trembler tant l'envie montait en lui.

Soudain Sion poussa un gémissement d'aise, le rat eut peur de l'avoir réveillé, mais le garçon aux cheveux décoloré dormait toujours. Nezumi sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son tendre endormi. Sa main commençait à se balader sur le corps de Sion alors qu'il nichait sa tête dans son cou, respirant le doux parfum qui émanait sa peau.

Il comptait se contenter de ça, mais sans même s'en rendre compte sa main était arrivée sur les fesses du garçon. Ses joues chauffaient, il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre. Il avait envie de continuer mais il briserait alors la limite qu'il s'était imposé, de plus une érection commençait à naître dans son boxer et il serait difficile de s'en débarrasser s'il allait plus loin. Il retira sa main avec regret et s'occupa de son problème, en dépit de la difficulté de faire cesser son désir qui montait en flèche lorsqu'il était aux cotés de Sion. Lorsqu'il s'en eut débarrassé, il décida de rester encore quelques minutes auprès de cet être innocemment endormi. Nezumi se colla au garçon, l'entourant de son bras. Il se sentait si bien contre lui qu'il finit par s'y endormir.

Le lendemain, Sion se réveilla avec une merveilleuse sensation de chaleur contre lui. A peine réveillé, il ne se posa pas de question et alla instinctivement se loger un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur pour s'y rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois il était entouré de deux bras, cette fois il se demanda à qui appartenait le souffle qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Il se retourna sur lui-même pour tomber nez à nez sur un Nezumi endormi. Il s'interrogea sur la présence du rat dans son lit, pas plus perturbé que ça de la distance inexistante qu'il y avait entre leur deux corps.

Il observa Nezumi de plus près, il devait avouer qu'il était beau comme ça, endormi, sans aucune trace de contrariété ou de moquerie sur son visage. Il dégagea une mèche qui était devant ses yeux, puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait depuis un moment et que son ami commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil il le réveilla.

Nezumi fût contrarié d'être sorti de son sommeil au moment crucial où il allait faire sien son petit serpent adoré. Il était prêt à frapper la chose qui l'avait réveillé. Mais dès qu'il aperçu Sion, il se calma, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était endormi la veille, ce qui expliquait que le décoloré se trouvait dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, fit Sion en souriant.

Le rat remercia la naïveté de son ange qui faisait qu'il ne paniquait pas, même en retrouvant enlacé par un homme dans son lit.

- Bonjour, répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleu avant d'afficher un sourire malicieux et de lui demander s'il avait bien dormi.

- Très bien, merci.

Nezumi n'avait toujours pas retiré ses bras, se demandant jusqu'où ca pouvait aller, et si Sion allait le rejeter. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et un silence s'était installé.

- On ferait mieux de se lever, non ?

- Non, répondit franchement le rat.

- Euh… Nezumi ?

- Je plaisante, dit-il finalement le garçon aux cheveux bleus en le lâchant et se levant.

Nezumi était seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il s'habilla en laissant traîner son regard sur Sion qui l'imitait, retirant le long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec lequel il avait passé la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reluquer, c'était plus fort que lui, mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son aimé il se reprit.

- Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu dans mon lit ? demanda Sion

- Somnambulisme, menti le rat.

- Ahh… d'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu étais somnambule.

- Ca arrive seulement quand j'ai le sommeil troublé.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, tu avais le sommeil agité lorsque je t'ai réveillé… Un cauchemar ?

Cela rappela à Nezumi qu'il aurait bien aimé finir son rêve, mais le destin faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique dont Sion étais le sujet, il se réveillait pour une quelconque raison avant d'avoir pu passer à l'acte.

- On peut dire ça.

- La prochaine fois que ca t'arrive n'hésite pas à venir, ca me dérange pas… et si ça peut t'aider…

Nezumi tourna la tête vers le décoloré qui lui tournait dos, finissant de s'habiller. Une invitation ? Il n'hésiterait pas à en profiter, en effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard il alla chercher sur la table un ingrédient qu'il manquait pour faire le déjeuner. Par hasard Sion se trouvait devant, il aurait pu le contourner mais il se colla à lui et passa la tête par-dessus son épaule. Alors que le garçon tourna la tête avec un regard interrogateur et les joues légèrement rosée, il attrapa ce qu'il cherchait, le mit sous ses yeux sans un mot pour s'expliquer et reparti à sa cuisine.

- Tu viens ? demanda t-il.

- Hein ? euh.. Oui.

Sion rejoint son ami pour l'aider mais lorsqu'il prit la marmite pour la lui emmener mais il la fit tomber. Il la ramassa et s'excusa.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroit, fit-il gêné.

Nezumi qui avait bien remarqué qu'il était troublé, sûrement parce qu'il avait forcé le contact, se demandait s'il lui avait fait de l'effet pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Ca en avait tout l'air. Alors c'était parti, l'opération séduction du petit ange était lancée.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre. Je posterais toute les semaines. Merci à ceux qui laisseront des reviews et à ceux aussi qui ont pris le temps de me lire.<p> 


	2. Le vrai danger

Ohayo Mina ! Comme promis voilà le chapitre 2 !

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et encore désolé pour le "Sion". Elle devait faire 4 chapitre j'ai dit? De 4 c'est passé à 6, j'ai eu une soudaine poussé d'inspiration. Il devrait y en avoir 8 en tout.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Sur ce je vous laisse à ce chapitre, merci à ce qui me lise et ceux qui suivront ma fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Le vrai danger<span>

Sion et Nezumi déjeunaient, le rat sur sa chaise était plus intéressé par le garçon à coté que par sa soupe, lequel était assis au bord de son lit à faire des éloge sur le goût de leur déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le décoloré posa son bol et annonça qu'il allait travailler. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tout deux en direction de la place où il lavait quotidiennement les chiens d'Inukashi.

Alors que son ange se mettait au travaille, le rat était perché en hauteur à le fixer. Il était en train de mettre sur pied son plan pour séduire le serpent.

Un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres, il avait vraiment hâte de prendre possession du cœur et du corps de son petit protégé et si Sion était trop naïf et occupé à jouer avec les chiots en cet instant pour le comprendre, il y en avait une qui voyait et comprenait la signification de son regard.

Inukashi appréciait vraiment Sion, son innocence, son honnêteté, sa pureté… Et ce qu'elle lisait dans l'expression qu'avait ce rat sur le visage ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux blanc.

- Dis-moi Sion, tu as remarqué la façon dont cette saleté de rongeur te regarde ? demanda t-elle.

- Cette saleté de… Tu veux dire Nezumi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Le maître chien lança un regard mauvais en direction du garçon perché qui était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées pas très pures qui étaient toutes dirigées vers Sion.

- On dirait qu'il veut te dévorer tout cru.

Le garçon leva les yeux et la regarda d'un air étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Nezumi ne ferais jamais ça. Et il n'est pas assez affamé au point de devenir cannibale.

Elle le fixa un moment, le garçon était décidément trop naïf. Lorsque Sion repris sont travaille comme si de rien était elle lança :

- Tu ne comprends jamais rien, hein ? Je ne disais pas ça littéralement parlant. Ce rat te désire, il finira par te sauter dessus. Dois-je te faire un dessin pour que tu comprenne la situation ?

Le décoloré réfléchissait au sens des paroles du maître chien. Que voulait-elle dire par « il te désire » ? Etait-ce bien ce qu'il croyait comprendre ?

- Il est dangereux, tu devrais faire attention. C'est un conseil. Il pourrait te faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment et repris d'une voix plus douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

- Tu sais, même si tu penses que ce n'est pas le genre de Nezumi, lorsque le désir grandit, arrivé à un certain stade les gens n'arrive plus à se contrôler. Et c'est là que ca devient un danger. Fais attention.

Sion ne dit mot, il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle avait l'air si convaincu et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, décidément la relation entre ces deux là n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Mais lui savait que Nezumi n'était pas comme ça. « Désir » disait-elle ? Bien sûr que non, son ami ne le désirerait jamais.

Sion était naïf mais pas au point d'ignorer ce qu'était le désir, il le ressentait même. Il s'était d'ailleurs récemment rendu compte que son corps réagissait lorsqu'il était question de Nezumi.

« Lorsque le désir monte, on devient incontrôlable » ? Et si ca lui arrivait à lui ? Et si son envie montait au point de non-retour dont avait parlé Inukashi ? Et s'il faisait un jour du mal à Nezumi ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Malgré son air grinchons et son sale caractère son ami était gentils avec lui, il se sentirait sûrement trahi s'il savait la manière dont pensait Sion de lui.

Le blanc devait empêcher que cette attirance prenne de l'ampleur, il devait l'étouffer dans l'œuf. Sinon il finirait par devenir dangereux, comme l'avait raconté le maître chien, et ca il ne le voulait pas. Pour tuer ce désir il devrait éviter Nezumi. Etre le moins possible près de lui, c'était la seule solution.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du rat et reprit le lavage, préoccupé par tout ça. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Inukashi le paya, il la salua et parti sans même un mot pour son ami qui eut vite fait de le rattraper.

- Que t'arrives t-il ? C'est pas ton genre d'être si froid..

- Froid ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Sion comprenait bien ce que voulait dire le rat, mais dans ces cas là, nier était la seule carte à jouer. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il allait sûrement pas tenir longtemps, mais faire quelques chose de regrettable lui plairait encore moins. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il s'écarta légèrement, mettant de la distance entre lui et le garçon aux cheveux bleu qui était passablement irrité de son comportement.

Nezumi ne comprenait plus la façon d'agir de Sion. S'écartait-il vraiment inconsciemment ?

Ce qui était sûr c'était que si son ange l'évitait réellement, son moral en prendrait un coup, et il ne pourrait pas le séduire.

S'il ne faisait rien, il sentait que son ange continuerait à fuir. Que se soit consciemment ou non., il devait y aller sans détour. Bien sûr il aurait préféré être plus subtil, mais à présent là n'était plus la question. Il décida de commencer doucement. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment sous-terrain, arpentant le couloir en direction de leur chambre.

Le Sion qu'il connaissait n'en aurait sûrement pas tenu compte comme quelque chose de spécial, mais jamais il aurait réagit comme il l'avait fait en cet instant. En effet son ami avait brusquement retiré sa main et s'était écarté à plusieurs mettre de lui comme s'il était porteur de la peste.

Il était évident pour Nezumi que c'était un rejet, mais ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Il avait l'impression de dégoûter son aimé, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, appuyé contre le mur, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Les nerfs du rat avaient atteints leur limite, il explosa, près à soulever Sion par le col. Mais il n'en fit rien, ce n'était pas la chose à faire alors qu'il écœurait celui qu'il aimait au point qu'il en évite son regard. C'est pourquoi le rat se retint et serra ses poings, blanchissant ses jointures. Il essaya de retrouver son calme, au moins pour un instant.

- J'ai une affaire à régler, ne m'attends pas pour dîner.

Sur ces mots il partit, laissant derrière lui un garçon désemparé. Car Sion au contraire de ce qu'il pensait n'était pas du tout rebuté par lui, au contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être si proche du rat.

Devoir le repousser lui faisait vraiment mal, il tenait son bas-ventre où la douleur ne faisait que s'amplifier, ses yeux le piquaient, pourquoi fallait-il que ca se finisse comme ca.

Il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre que Nezumi était parti par sa faute, vu la situation c'était plus que logique, et il s'en voulait. Il allait passer son après-midi à mijoter en attendant son ami, mais que fera t-il lorsqu'il sera enfin rentré ?

De son coté, le rat errait dans la pleine recouverte de débris, les restes d'un lointain passé. Il se posa finalement sur un bloc de béton à semi enterré, perdu au beau milieu de ce terrain vague et de ses pensées. Toute trace de colère avait disparue, laissant place à la tristesse. Rien ne pouvait être pire que cette réaction. Il était blessé, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ange réagirait comme ça, lui qui n'était pas du genre à porter ainsi un jugement. Oui, ce devait être autre chose, il fallait que ce soit autre chose, car s'il le répugnait réellement, sa vie perdrait tout son sens. Ce garçon était celui qui l'avait fait renaître.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à Sion, à tout ces moments passés avec lui, à toutes ces fois où il l'avait observé lorsqu'il était encore à No.6…

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Entre questions et souvenirs, les heures avaient filées et le soleil était descendu dans le ciel.

Il essayait de comprendre la raison du comportement du décoloré, si ce n'était pas le dégoût, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. C'était peut-être ca, oui, Sion devait avoir peur de lui.

Mais un point resté à éclairer. Le garçon au cheveux blanc était si naïf qu'il en était long à la détente, il ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué son envie de faire l'amour avec lui et de le posséder. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins comment le faisaient deux hommes ?

En tout cas si on ange s'était rendu compte de quelque chose et était effrayé maintenant, il n'aurait pas pu le deviner tout seul. Quelqu'un avait du le mettre sur la voie et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire Nezumi comprit qui était à l'origine de leur problème. Ca ne pouvait être que cette éleveuse de cabot.

Cette fois à nouveau, la rage s'emparait de lui, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir en direction de la ville en ruine. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la place habituelle où il trouva bien vite l'Inukashi, il la prit à la gorge.

- Qu'es-tu allée raconter à Sion ? aboya t-il.

Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur, se dégagea et tenta une attaque que le rat esquiva facilement.

- Seulement la vérité.

Leur combat continuait. Ils sautaient courraient sur les toits et à travers les ruelles, évitant les coups l'un de l'autre.

- Je l'ai seulement prévenu que tu le dévorais des yeux.

Le rat lança un regard mauvais à le maître chien qui échappait toujours à ses coups répétés.

- Je lui ait aussi dit que tu allais lui sauter dessus, poursuivit-elle sans parvenir à se détacher de son sourire narquois.

- De quel droit oses-tu ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu frappait de plus en plus fort, mais encore une fois ca n'atteignait pas Inukashi qui lui renvoyait aussitôt les coups.

- C'est bien ce que tu comptais faire, non ? Tu es totalement transparent lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.

Aucune réponse, seul les bruits de leurs membres qui brassaient l'air se faisaient entendre.

- Il n'y a aucun mal à prévenir Sion de ce qu'il l'attend, continua t-elle. C'est pourquoi je l'ai averti que tu étais dangereux.

C'en était trop, cette femme à chien avait dépassé les bords cette fois-ci. Elle avait osé dire à son ange qu'il était dangereux, et encore là elle rapportait juste, elle avait du dire bien pire. Sion ne reviendrait plus vers lui après ca. Sa haine atteint un degré plus haut, il lui balança son poing à la figure qui s'écrasa contre le mur après qu'elle l'ait de justesse évité.

Elle comprit vite qu'il était devenu sérieux, elle comptait couper court à leur bataille lorsqu'il lui balança :

- Tu vas voir, je vais te crever, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre ta chère mère.

C'était la phrase de trop, tout le monde savait qu'Inukashi devenait incontrôlable lorsqu'on évoquait la mort, encore plus si on y impliquait sa mère. Il avait volontairement touché la corde sensible.

La bagarre continua un moment, le maître chien exprimait sa colère en intensifiant les coups, mais jamais ils atteignaient cible, c'est pourquoi elle employa une autre méthode. Le rat avait choisit de jouer ce jeu là, et il allait être servi.

- Reconnais-le ! Tu es un danger pour lui, nuisible !

Ledit nuisible réussie à attraper son ennemie qui profita de sa garde baisée pour retourner la situation et le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

- Tu dis le protéger, mais qui le protègera de toi ? Du monstre que tu es.

Nezumi voulait la tuer, lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Cette fois c'était Inukashi qui avait visé le point sensible. Les mains du rat tremblaient, de rage et d'horreur, ces même émotions marquaient son visage.

- A un moment j'avais vraiment cru qu'il était important pour toi, mais en fin de compte tu le vois seulement comme un objet avec lequel assouvir tes pulsions. Tu m'écœures encore plus qu'avant.

Le maître chien ne pensait pas réellement tout ce qu'elle disait, mais elle ne mesuraient pas la portée de ses paroles ni l'état de celui qui les encaissait. Elle ne pensait qu'à voir la souffrance sur ce visage habituellement impassible.

Le sang de Nezumi bouillonnait. Non, il aimait réellement Sion ! Il ne le prenait pas pour un objet sexuel !

Il n'est pas rare de ne plus arriver à cogner où l'on veut après avoir perdu le contrôle de soi, et c'est ce qui ce produisait avec le rat en ce moment même. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, son adversaire les qualifia de pitoyable avant de porter le coup finale et de l'envoyer s'éclater la tête à plusieurs reprise contre un mur. Après ca elle le lâcha et il s'écroula, inerte, sur le sol.

Inukashi allait continuer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était allé trop loin. Jamais elle avait réussi à envoyer le rongeur au tapis auparavant, jamais elle ne l'avait blessé. Et là, même pas il se relevait. Elle hésitait entre partir et aller le voir. Normalement elle s'en serait allée sans se retourner, mais l'état de faiblesse du rat et la façon dont elle s'était défoulée sur lui l'avait vidée de sa colère. Elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait mais elle en avait vraiment fait trop.

Finalement elle alla près de lui et retourna son corps pour voir quels étaient les dégâts. Même si elle se persuada qu'elle vérifiait s'il était bien mort.

A peine l'eut-elle retourné qu'elle se prit son poing dans la figure. Elle allait le lui renvoyé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était à demi conscient. Le haut de son crane s'était fendu et un liquide rouge coulait, glissant sur son arcade, sa tempe et sa joue avant de goutter et tomber de son visage. Ca avait l'air grave, mais elle ne l'aiderait pas. Ni lui ni elle ne l'accepterait. Elle le laisserait dans cet état, en échange de quoi elle parti sans lui avoir rendu son dernier coup.

Nezumi restait allongé, il planait, complètement inconscient. Dans sa tête il voyait Sion marcher à ses coté dans un champ de fleur, le blanc lui souriant. Puis son ange se mit à accélérer le pas, passant devant lui. Lorsqu'il essayait de le rattraper, le garçon accélérait, il finit donc par lui courir après, lui quémandant de l'attendre. Tout allait bien jusqu'à qu'il remarqua Sion jeter un coup d'œil vers lui inquiet et lui demander d'arrêter de le suivre, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Bien sur Nezumi n'écouta pas et s'approcha de Sion qui se recroquevilla sur lui même, appelant à l'aide. Malgré les efforts que déployait le garçon au cheveux bleu pour le calmer, son ange avait de plus en plus peur. Nezumi finit par le faire tomber et lui bâillonner sa bouche avec sa main. Il vit alors les larmes couler des yeux de son aimé, et puis, le noir total.

Lorsque le rat se réveilla, sa tête tournait. Puis tout le revint peu à peu en mémoire, il hurlait, se tenant la tête.

La peine, la haine, tout avait avait resurgit, il se releva et donna de rage un coup de poing dans le mur déjà taché de son propre sang. Ca faisait déjà un moment que ses poings étaient à vif mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur.

Il partit d'un pas ferme en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sion. Il était entré dans une sorte de transe. C'était sûrement dû au choc autant physique que psychologique qu'il avait subit, mais il ne répondait plus du rien. Et c'était à ce moment qu'il était le plus dangereux. Sa tête était remplie des derniers événements et des sentiments qu'ils avaient provoqués. Mais lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers pour retourné voir Sion, sa tête se vida, seuls les sentiments restaient, et ils faisaient des ravages.

* * *

><p>On ne tape pas l'auteur pour avoir maltraité -pour ne pas dire exploser- Nezumi. J'aime beaucoup Nezumi et maltraiter mes personnage est ma façon d'exprimer mon amour pour eux.<p>

Le Chapitre 3 sera posté samedi prochain. Laissez une review si vous avez le temps.

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et une bonne rentrée à tous.


	3. A coeur et corps enflammés

Ohayo !

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews, comme promis voici le chapitre 3.

Pour vous informer du cours de l'écriture, je suis sur la fin de 8ème et dernier chapitre.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fait pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût, sur ce, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : A cœur et corps enflammés. <span>

Sion n'avait cessé de l'attendre, à faire les cents pas dans leur petite chambre. Il avait même fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville sans succès. Le décoloré n'arrivait pas à évacuer la peine et le stress, mais il dû bien se calmer lorsque les enfants arrivèrent pour qu'il leur lise une histoire. Pour une heure à peu près, il réussit presque à oublier ses soucis, mais lorsque les petits rentrèrent chez eux, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, face à l'attente insupportable.

Les sept heures étaient passé depuis un moment, il attendait Nezumi et ne mangerait pas avant que celui-ci soit revenu. Cette après-midi passée à se torturer et à réfléchir, seul face à lui même, lui avait fait réaliser pas mal de choses.

Premièrement il était à présent sûr et certain d'être amoureux du rat. Deuxièmement il s'était rendu compte que le désir faisait parti de cet amour, il était donc normal qu'il le ressente. Et pour finir l'amour l'emportait sur le désir, il n'avait donc plus d'inquiétude à ce sujet, il ne sauterait pas sur son ami et saurait se contrôler.

Maintenant il n'attendait plus que Nezumi. Assis, à fixer la porte, guettant le moment où elle s'ouvrirait enfin. Et ce moment finit par arriver. La porte s'entrebâilla et il se leva, joyeux.

- Nezumi ! s'exclama t-il. Je t'atten…

Il était allé ouvrir la porte, et ce qui l'avait vu avait l'avait choqué. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu était gravement blessé à la tête, et le sang ne semblait pas coaguler. Mais le pire était son regard, il était vide, sans vie. Il était là débout, fixant un point invisible en face de lui.

- NEZUMI ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Sion était paniqué, il attrapa son ami, le secouant légèrement pour le ramener.

- Nezumi, réponds-moi !

Le rat reprit conscience grâce aux appels de celui qu'il aimait, mais son état émotionnel ne s'était pas amélioré. Il regarda le décoloré dans les yeux, ce qui raviva sa douleur.

- Sion…, murmura t-il.

Le garçon fut rassuré de retrouver un peu du Nezumi qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un instant auparavant. Mais tout n'était pas finit, il ne fallait pas le laisser ainsi.

- Ne restes pas là, fît-il en le traînant avec hâte et le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit, il faut te soigner.

Il alla chercher la trousse de secours qui traînait quelque part dans la pièce, au passage il attrapa un tissu puis retourna vers Nezumi. Il ouvrit la mallette et commença à éponger le sang sur son visage en tapotant doucement avec le tissu.

Le rat le regardait, le fait que Sion soit si gentil avec lui l'avait momentanément apaisé. Mais ca ne dura pour longtemps car plus il pensait, plus ses sentiments refaisaient surface. Il savait qu'il était dans la nature du blanc d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Sa gentillesse était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Sion. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait été sauvé des années auparavant, mais à ce moment là, elle était vraiment cruelle. Le traiter ainsi, alors qu'il le rejetterais de nouveau par la suite, c'était la pire torture. D'un grand coup il renversa la trousse de secours, puis il attrapa violemment son ange qui se demandait ce qui se passait par le poignet, ce qui lui fit lâcher ce qu'il avait en main. Nezumi le ramena de force près de lui et se leva. Il allongea Sion sur le lit et se mit dessus, lui tenant toujours aussi fermement les poignets.

- Nezumi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça s'il te plait, il faut de soigner !

- On s'en fou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Nezumi, si on ne stoppe pas l'hémorragie ca pourrait…

- Je m'en fiche, je t'ai dit ! cria t-il le faisant taire.

Le rat le serra encore plus fort.

- Lâche-moi Nezumi, tu me fais mal.

Sion se débattait, qu'il le veuille ou non il fallait que son ami soit soigné, en plus il commençait à vraiment lui faire mal. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état auparavant.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Tu ne reviendrais pas.

La voix de Nezumi était à la fois sombre, rauque, chaude et sensuelle, comme un soir d'été. La respiration du blanc accélérait, son ami ne cessait de passer du chaud au froid, de la tristesse à la haine, de la tendresse à la violence. Ca le désarçonnait. En un sens ca l'effrayait, en un autre ca l'envoûtait. Mais une chose était sûr, il devait stopper ca. Le sang de Nezumi n'avait toujours pas arrêté de couler, ils en étaient tout deux tâché, et Sion s'inquiétait gravement.

- Que…

Le garçon au-dessus de lui commençait à lui retirer son haut. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Sûrement à cause de la substance rougeâtre qui s'y imprégnait, oui ca ne pouvait être que ça.

- On doit d'abord s'occuper de toi, Nezumi.

Le rat lui lança un regard froid, il approcha son visage de l'ange, collant son front ensanglanté contre le sien. Le regard de ce dernier était horrifié alors que celui qu'il aimait passait sa main sur sa joue, étalant le liquide chaud porteur de vie sur son visage.

- Tu plaisantes ? Comme si tu allais si tu allais me laisser faire.

- Faire quoi ?

Nezumi caressa de son pouce les lèvres du garçon.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais te soigner d'abord, on en parlera après.

- Tu te fou de moi ? hurla à nouveau le blessé. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Sion.

Il teint le blanc et commença à lui baisser le pantalon.

- Si tu cours, je te poursuivrai… lui susurra t-il à son oreille avant de la lui lécher.

Le rat se mit à lui toucher le corps, peu soucieux d'y rependre son sang. Sion était trop ébranler pour bouger, il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi son ami lui faisait ça ?

- Si tu t'enfuis, je t'enfermerais.

C'est lorsqu'il se mit à lui suçoter les tétons que Sion sorti de sa transe en gémissant.

- Arrête ça, supplia t-il.

Il allait finir par perdre la tête, le rat lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne l'écouta pas, et continua à le parcourir avec son muscle rose, l'introduisant dans son nombril. Ses mains se baladèrent sur les fesses douces et rebondies de son ange. Ange qui ne comprenait rien et était sur le point de devenir fou, gigotant dans tout les sens sous la douce torture du rat et gémissant des mots et supplications incompréhensibles.

- Si je ne peux forcer ton cœur à m'appartenir, je volerais alors ton corps, murmura t-il avait de faire pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur du petit anneau de chair du garçon.

Sion ne comprit pas pourquoi. Pourquoi le touchait-il là ? C'était étrange… Il se sentait bizarre, et il avait mal. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas.

- Arrête.. Arrête ça Nezumi, je t'en supplie, demanda t-il totalement paniqué.

Le rat rentra un second doigt, mais le blanc bougeait dans tout les sens et bien qu'il lui intima de se calmer, Sion continuait à se débattre et à serrer ses hanches, ce qui avait pour effet d'accentuer la douleur.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu retira ses doigts, voyant combien son ange avait mal, il le libéra aussi de son emprise, oubliant toute la colère qu'il avait en lui.

Par réflexe Sion essaya de se dégager et il tomba du lit avant de se relever et faire quelques pas en arrière, fixant le rat qui avait la tête baissée, honteux et triste. Il s'en voulait. Le blanc lui, n'avait aucune rancune, il n'en voulait pas à Nezumi, il n'était pas dégoûté non plus. Il était vrai que sur le coup il avait pris peur, surtout parce qu'il ne comprenait rien de se qu'il se passait et que le bleu ne semblait plus le même.

Il comprenait à présent que son ami le désirait réellement. Inukashi n'avait donc pas tout à fait tord dans ce qu'elle avançait, mais il y avait point sur lequel elle avait tout faux. Il ne voyait pas le rat comme un danger.

Il le sentait, à ce moment là, le rat était plus faible qu'autre chose. Et cela se confirmait alors que ses membres commençaient à trembler.

Nezumi bondit hors du lit, il trébucha puis se releva, voulant quitter la pièce, mais Sion le rattrapa par le bras.

- Viens, allons te soigner maintenant.

- Maintenant…

- Oui maintenant. Viens.

Sion tentait de le traîner à nouveau, mais le rat l'arrêta.

- Maintenant. Si tu veux me rejeter fais-le maintenant.

- Te rejeter ? questionna le blanc, perdu une fois de plus. Pourquoi ca ?

Nezumi étais franchement agacé, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne comprenne pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps, le rat commençait vraiment à ressentir le manque de sang dans son corps et même s'il essayait de le cacher, il s'affaissait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. S'il avait continué ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt avec son ange il aurait même été fort probable qu'il s'évanouisse en plein acte. Pourquoi Sion n'était-il pas clair et ne le rejetait pas de suite qu'il puisse partir sur le champ ?

- Jettes-moi clairement qu'on en finisse, on sait tout les deux que je t'effraie, arrête donc un peu de jouer au bon samaritain veux-tu.

Sion resta silencieux, comment Nezumi avait-il put se mettre ca en tête ? Et comment osait-il dire qu'il jouait au bon il-ne-savait-quoi.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu étais la seule personne que je ne supporterais pas de perdre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette histoire mais je ne partirais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas. Jamais tu m'entends ?

- Sion…

N'importe qui aurait pu dire que le blanc était sérieux dans ses paroles, elles rassuraient Nezumi.

Le rat prit son ange dans les bras, le serrant du peu de force qu'il lui restait. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, temps d'une journée il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'abandonner. Il avait été si bête, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sion, Nezumi se laissait emporté facilement. Si le décoloré avait décidé de l'abandonné, il en serait sûrement mort.

- Sion, je…

Sa voix n'était pas sortie et son ami n'avait rien entendu. Cependant, c'est soulagé, et avec le sourire au lèvres qu'il se laissa partir, comme s'il avait tenu jusqu'à maintenant juste pour entendre ces mots.

L'étreinte semblait s'éterniser et bien que cela ne déplaise pas au blanc, il devait soigner Nezumi. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait s'appuyer de plus en plus sur lui, il avait vraiment perdu beaucoup de sang, il fallait éviter de perdre du temps.

- Nezumi, viens on y va maintenant, il faut qu'on te soigne au plus vite.

Pas de réponse, et il devenait de plus en plus dur à soutenir.

- Nezumi redresse toi, t'es lourd. Nezumi ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Il finit par céder sous le poids du corps de son ami et ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sion se redressa et c'est la qu'il vit que le rat gisait au sol, immobile.

- Nezumi !

Il se précipita sur lui et le retourna, ses yeux étaient fermés. Aucun signe de vie apparent.

- NEZUMI !

Le garçon avait crié à plein poumon, les larmes emplirent ses yeux, il se voyait déjà l'avoir perdu.

Il plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine pour y trouver un quelconque signe de vie. Une respiration, un battement de cœur… Il crut entendre quelque chose, il n'était pas certain car il n'avait pas l'habitude et était vraiment paniqué mais il devait essayer, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, ni jamais.

Il tenta avec désespoir de soulever Nezumi, il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois mais il arriva à le poser dans son lit. Il devait être rapide et efficace. Il n'y avait pas d'hôpitaux ici, c'était la vie ou la mort. Il ne connaissait pas le groupe sanguin du rat et il aurait du mal à trouver de quoi faire une transfusion. Nezumi avait plus de chance d'y rester que de vivre, il le savait. Il allait faire son possible mais il fallait espérer qu'il lui restait assez de sang pour survivre, sinon il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de voir à nouveau le garçon se réveiller.

* * *

><p>Comme vous le voyez, Nezumi a... quelques petits soucis dans ce chapitre... Je n'en dit pas plus sur qui va lui advenir pour pas vous spoiler.<p>

A samedi prochain pour la suite !


	4. Mauvais malade

Ohayo chers lecteurs !

Voici donc le chapitre 4, beaucoup plus doux que les deux précédents.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche rien de cette fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Mauvais malade<span>

Nezumi commençait à se réveiller, il sentait son corps faible, ca lui déplaisait. Il gardait les yeux fermés, se remémorant comment il en était arrivé là en passant sa main gauche sur sa tête pour y découvrir un bandage. Quelle histoire !

Si le rat ne n'arrivait pas à bouger son bras droit c'était parce qu'il y avait un poids dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux. Assis au sol et lui tenant au bras, Sion dormait. Il remarqua que son ange avait les joues humides, il était évident qu'il avait pleuré.

Il se reprochait d'avoir causé du souci au décoloré, mais malgré ca il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de calme et de plénitude en le sachant près de lui. Il leva son bras engourdi, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du dormeur, un petit sourire attendri sur le visage.

Mais Sion, réveillé par cette caresse ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Nezumi était enfin réveillé, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était si heureux, il avait cru le perdre pour de bon. Inquiet, il avait passé la nuit à veiller près de lui mais il avait finit par se laisser emporter dans les bras de morphée. Il ne put se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras, peut-être un peu trop brusquement car le rat retint un cri de douleur. Son organisme semblait vidé.

- Désolé.. s'excusa t-il en le lâchant.

Nezumi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être obnubilé par le visage fatigué de son ange.

- T'en fait pas pour ca, dit-il en prenant un air neutre. Ca va toi ? Tu as une de ces têtes.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu as été inconscient une journée entière.

- Hm. Il fallait pas t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas si faible que ça, fît-il de son habituel air supérieur. Je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré.

Le décoloré fut rassuré, Nezumi était redevenu lui-même, et il ne devait pas aller si mal que ca s'il reprenait son air assuré. Bien qu'il soit un tantinet arrogant avec cette expression, Sion le préférait comme ça que plutôt que celles qu'il avait pu apercevoir ce soir-là. Le rat était de retour. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas laisser passer son attitude détachée.

Il se leva et lui tourna dos, allant chercher sur la table la viande qu'il avait prise pour son ami dans le but de la faire cuir.

- Tu t'en es bien tiré, tu dis ? Tu parles, grâce à qui ? Franchement, si tu n'étais pas dans cet état je te giflerais.

Sion prenait volontairement un ton en colère et plein de reproches, une chance qu'il lui tournait dos parce que son expression n'allait pas avec ses paroles. Bien sûr que si ca n'avait pas été aussi loin il aurait giflé, ou fortement reprit Nezumi pour avoir mit sa vie en danger et résister à ses soins, mais là il était trop soulagé pour ce genre de choses. Il avait eut si peur. Et puis il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au rat longtemps, encore moins s'il était dans cet état.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu ces phrases sortir de la bouche du blanc, le garçon aux cheveux bleu n'en revenait pas de son audace. Puis il sourit, car son ami était totalement transparent. Sion était Sion et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait.

Un moment de silence s'écoula, le décoloré occupé à cuisiner et le blessé à le regarder. Mais le rat n'aimait pas rester au lit sans rien faire, ce n'était pas son genre, c'est pourquoi il entreprit de se lever. C'était sans compter sur son corps rebelle et trop faible qui l'empêcha de tenir debout sur ses deux jambes.

Sion se désintéressa de sa cuisson au bruit de la chut, il s'empressa d'aider le garçon.

- Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais te lever.

Le blanc soutenait le garçon qui commençait à râler.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, signala t-il.

- Pas à ce que j'ai pu voir. Arrête d'être ronchon dès le matin, dit Sion en l'emmenant près d'une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

- Qui est ronchon ? s'exclama le Nezumi prêt à se lever mais abandonnant cette idée, ne voulant pas s'écrouler de nouveau et donner raison au décoloré.

Sion, qui était retourné à son plat, lança un regard préoccupé vers le rat qui affichait une mine contrariée, les bras croisés, assis avec nonchalance sur sa chaise.

S'il était plus dur avec lui c'était parce qu'il était soucieux de son état, tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux il ne serait pas totalement rassuré. Il voulait le soigner correctement, enfin, ca risquait de ne pas être facile car comme il avait pu l'imaginer, Nezumi était mauvais malade. Cependant le décoloré n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, c'était la santé de celui qu'il aimait qui en dépendait et quand de telles choses étaient en jeux... Non. Il n'allait rien laisser passer.

Le rat qui avait finalement cessé de faire sa crise, vexé d'être vu comme un rouspéteur par son ange, s'était penché en avant, attiré par la bonne odeur.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- De la viande rouge et des légumes. C'est riche en fer, ce sera bon pour ton sang, expliqua le blanc.

- Oh, fît le garçon, décidément Sion pensait à tout.

Nezumi se leva, se tenant à ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, et il alla se regarder dans le miroir cassé. Sa blessure était pansée, curieux de savoir comment le décoloré avait fait ça il commença à enlever le bandage. Seulement, Sion qui l'avait entendu se lever était à présent à coté le lui à le taper sur la main pour qu'il arrête ca.

- Touche pas à ça, idiot.

- I-Idiot ? s'emporta le bleu.

Le rat se retourna vivement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de plus petit et lui lança un regard qu'il pensait menaçant. Malheureusement pour lui le mouvement brusque qu'il avait fait n'avait pas plu à son métabolisme qui n'était pas encore en état de faire des folies. Ses jambes tremblèrent, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser gagner son manque de sang. Il résistait et restait debout, mais son ange qui avait remarqué la raison de son visage crispé l'avait entouré se ses bras, le serrant contre lui, la tête rentrée dans son torse.

Bizarrement Nezumi ne tremblait plus, il ne put se retenir de faire de même et entourer Sion de ses bras. C'est lorsque ce dernier prit la parole qu'il remarqua que son ange pleurait.

- Arrête… Arrête s'il te plait de te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas le supporter… Te voir comme ça…Si c'est pas pour toi fait le pour moi, s'il te plait…

Le rat se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Sion, n'aimant pas ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps. Il n'avait pas vu à quel point il le faisait souffrir en faisant ça. Le faire souffrir était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Ca ne se reproduirait plus. Il déposa un baiser sur le front au blanc.

- D'accord.

L'idée d'être dépendant ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais en un sens il l'était déjà car il ne pouvait pas vivre sais son ange. Il pouvait bien se reposer sur lui quelques temps si c'était son souhait.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sans éprouver aucune gêne, ils se sentaient juste bien. Sans réfléchir, innocemment, il exploraient le corps de l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Ils n'étaient pas décidés à se lâcher, le décoloré frottait doucement son visage contre Nezumi, qui lui le serait un peu plus. Seulement, au bout d'un moment les mouvements devinrent plus embarrassant, au point de les sortir de leur états second dirigé qui commençait à être plus dirigé par leurs hormones qu'autre chose.

Sion se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et se retira soudainement, réveillant Nezumi au passage qui commençait s'endormir contre lui, bercé par leurs caresses communes.

- Huh ? fit le rat dans le gaz avant d'analyser la situation.

Et une gêne légère et passagère s'installa entre eux. Être l'un contre l'autre était tout d'abord apaisant, mais lorsque ca durait, ils commençaient sans réfléchir à faire attention à toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient monter la chaleur, l'envie et le bien être.

Chacun se réprimandait de son coté. Le rat avait déjà faillit le forcer cette nuit là, et il était bien décidé à ne plus laisser son attirance parler pour lui. Le décoloré ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais été si sensible et n'avait ressenti de choses semblables. C'était quelques chose de nouveau, une chaleur douce et brûlante à la fois, il se sentait bien mais ca lui faisait un peu peur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il contrôlait.

C'est ainsi que chacun reprirent nerveusement leur occupations, tentant de calmer leurs libidos enflammées, le blanc derrière les fourneaux et le rat lisant un livre qu'il avait commencé plusieurs jour plus tôt. Bien qu'ils semblaient concentrés dans leur activités, leurs esprits étaient à milles lieux de cela.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine. Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez le temps, sinon merci de me suivre et à samedi prochain pour la suite.<p>

Izarra.


	5. Plus jamais

Ohayo Mina !

Comme habituellement, je vous poste le chapitre de la semaine.

La fin de No.6 m'a rendu un peu nostalgique, et puis pour ceux qui l'ont vu, la dernière ma rendue un peu triste. Mais bon, il y aurait pu avoir beaucoup pire. Cette fin peu laisser entendre une suite pour eux deux. Le mur est tombé alors...

Malgré la fin de cette super série, ma fic continue, donc merci à mes lecteurs et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser de reviews.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Plus jamais<span>

Une fois calmés, la tension était descendu dans la pièce. Le rat avait fini par se mettre derrière Sion qui était accroupi devant son feu, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux fermés et les bras pendants autour de son cou. Le décoloré ne disait rien, après tout s'il faisait ça s'était pour être stable et ne pas tomber, non ? En plus il aimait sentir Nezumi près de lui.

Le fait que le rat soit passer près de la mort les rendaient étrangement plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre.

- Dis, Nezumi…

- Hum.. ? fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Comment tu t'es fais ca ?

- Un compte à régler, expliqua t-il, s'étant attendu à cette question.

- Tu devrais éviter de te battre si c'est pour finir ainsi.

- Quoi ? lança le bleu avec un regard plein de reproches.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas en ta force, ta virilité, et tout et tout…, se reprit vite Sion. Mais…

Nezumi se demandait si c'était de l'ironie, mais ce n'était pas le genre du décoloré et dans un sens, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était une réplique normale pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

- Je sais.. se résigna t-il en soupirant.

- Ah, c'est prêt. !

Il se mirent à table, le rat et son ange se fixaient puis Nezumi commença à manger. C'était vraiment bon, le blanc le regarda encore un moment avant de l'imiter. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le garçon aux cheveux bleu se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ? questionna le décoloré en le rattrapant.

- Faire une promenade de digestion, lança le rat réticent à l'idée qu'on l'empêche de sortir.

- Hé, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de manger protéiné que tu peux te sauver à droite et à gauche comme tu le fais d'habitude.

- Tant que je tiens sur mes deux jambes, je le fait. Mais bon, si tu tiens tant que ça à me surveiller tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que je t'accompagne !

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent leurs chambre souterraine pour aller se promener. Le bleu ne marchait pas très vite, ne voulant pas s'épuiser dès le début et se faire réprimander par la suite par Sion.

- Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour soigner ce truc ?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai eut du mal. J'ai du demander de l'aide Rikiga-san lorsqu'il a fallut de poser les points de suture.

- Des points de suture ?

- Tu en as eut huit. Ne t'inquiète pas ils se dégraderont dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il faudra juste changer ton pansement tout les jours, éviter de mouiller tes points et de tirer dessus. Et puis ca va c'est pas trop laid. Le plus dur à été de trouver de quoi faire, sans les contacts d'Inukashi et Rikiga-san je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Le rat retint une grimace à l'évocation de la folle à chien, puis il préféra l'oublier, il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de perdre son temps à penser à elle.

- Je t'en dois à nouveau une.

- Tu me dois rien du tout, répliqua Sion avec sérieux. Et si veux te racheter de quelque chose débrouille toi juste d'éviter les ennuis.

Nezumi ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Cette fois là il avait déconné, s'il aurait été un peu plus raisonnable et y serais allé à tête reposée… Non, impossible, le rat n'était pas de nature raisonnable et n'avait jamais su se contrôler face à cette folle. Mais il aurait pu au moins limité les dégâts s'il s'était un peu plus servi de sa tête. Cela aurait évité bien des soucis à son ange. Cependant ce qui était fait était fait et il ne reviendrait plus là-dessus.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu finit par se sentir fatigué, seulement jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ses jambes et bras se ralentissaient si vite et qu'il se laisse dominé par cette petite blessure de rien du tout.

- Tu dois pas t'occuper des cabots de l'autre tarée ?

- Non pas aujourd'hui.

- Bah, on rentre alors, j'ai rien de spécial à faire.

Le blanc suivit le rat sans poser de questions, ils firent demi-tour. Il marchèrent un moment en silence, les yeux de Sion faisaient des allers-retours entre Nezumi et la route. Le bleu l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, il avait décidé de le laisser faire, mais au bout d'un moment ca l'agaça.

- Oui ? demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser sa mauvaise humeur due à sa faiblesse l'emporter.

- Euh… Je voulais te demander à propos de l'autre soir…

Le blanc commençait à aborder le sujet cahoteux, et Nezumi ne pouvait que le laisser faire.

- Eh bien… euh… Je.. Tu… Tu as dit… et fait des choses… étranges... Et je voulais savoir… ce que cela signi…

C'était vraiment la question qu'il aurait préféré évité. Que répondre ? S'il disait la vérité, est-ce que Sion le rejetterait ? Ce qui était sûr c'est que s'il la lui disait il n'irait pas par quatre chemins, au risque d'effrayer le décoloré. Et c'est un risque qu'il ne prendrait pas.

- C'est compliqué, finit-il par dire.

- En effet… J'ai rien compris. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer, s'il te plait ? Car je… C'est que …

Apparemment le rat ne pouvait plus échapper aux explications. Soit il lui expliquait tout et le blanc le rejetterait, soit il utilisait sa dernière carte, et si elle marchait, il ne pourrait plus jamais être proche de son ange comme il le désirait, mais il pourrait rester à ses cotés. C'était choisir entre le pire et le moindre mal, et entre ces deux maux, il valait mieux pour lui choisir le moindre.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le blanc, mais il voulait aussi pouvoir encore le toucher. Seulement il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il était très frustré, en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse ça ! Quel imbécile il faisait, à créer son propre malheur. Il voulait être une dernière fois près de Sion. C'est pourquoi il le coinça contre un mur d'un geste vif et avec humeur. Le décoloré était plus surpris qu'effrayé.

Le bleu du résisté à son envie de l'embrasser et de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ou du moins, il aurait dû, car il ne parvint pas à se retenir. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son ange, les bécotant avant de profiter d'une ouverture qu'avait crée Sion qui était trop choqué pour y prêter attention. Nezumi faufila sa langue dans la bouche de son tendre, lui offrant ainsi son premier vrai baiser. Baiser qui commença sauvagement, guidé par la contrariété du bleu, puis fini tendrement.

Le rat coupa court au baiser, reprenant son souffle que le manque de globule rouge n'aidait pas à retenir. Ils étaient tout deux haletant, les joues rosées, la seule différence était dans le comportement. Nezumi était penché, sa respiration était forte et il pestait intérieurement contre cette stupide blessure qui lui avait coûté d'écourter le premier baiser et sûrement dernier baiser qu'il partageait avec son ange. Le rat ne s'était pas contenu, mais il pouvait toujours se rattraper et jouer sa carte.

Sion lui, les joues en rouges comme de la braise, avait subit la perte de quelques neurones qu'il lui fallut reconnecter. C'est doucement qu'il réalisait ce qu'il s'était passé, analysant toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties, ses lèvres, sa langues, toutes les parties qu'avait impliqué Nezumi à la caresse buccale le brûlaient désormais. Il se sentait tout faible, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, l'émotion qu'avait produit ce baiser l'emportant.

Il se tourna timidement vers le rat, essayant de se reprendre. Lorsque le bleu releva la tête pour voir son ange toujours la bouche légèrement entrouverte, une larme sur sa joue à le regarder fixement avec un air d'incompréhension, il ne su comment réagir.

Nezumi se redressa, essuya sa larme, approcha sa bouche de son oreille en appuyant ses bras contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, murmura t-il. Ce que je voulais te dire… C'est que tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Ca n'arrivera plus, je ne te toucherais plus.. Je ne t'embrasserais plus.. Plus jamais.

Il baissa la tête.

- Alors oublie tout ca… Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas important.

Le rat s'éloigna de lui et reprit sa route vers leur chambre. Bizarrement ca faisait mal à Sion d'entendre ca. Il était encore plus désemparé. Il resta immobile, sans un mot. Il devait dire quelque chose, il ne devait pas le laisser partir sans avoir expliqué à Nezumi ce qu'il pensait de ca. Mais comment lui dire, quels mots employer ?

- Nezumi !

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu se retourna.

- Rentrons, dit-il tout simplement avant de repartir.

Le décoloré se mit à courir pour le rejoindre.

- Attends, il faut que je te dise…

Il rattrapa vite le rat, mais alors qu'il cherchait les mots, il vit dans le regard gris de son vis-à-vis, qui ne semblait plus prêter attention à lui, qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Il n'était déjà plus là. C'est ainsi que blessé, sans avoir trouvé les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il commença à abandonner l'idée de parler au rat pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cette semaine, comme d'habitude, à samedi prochain pour la suite.<p>

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Izarra.


	6. Reste près de moi

Ohayo mina !

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer** : Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Reste près de moi<span>

Du reste de la journée, ils avaient que très peu communiqué, seulement pour le strict minimum. A chaque fois que Sion tentait une approche, Nezumi l'évitait. Il avait même refusé qu'il lui change son pansement, répliquant pouvoir le faire lui-même. D'ailleurs le blanc était sûr que le rat n'en avait rien fait.

Finalement le décoloré n'avait que peu dormi. Son cœur se serrant en se rappelant toutes les fois où le bleu l'avait repoussé. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il tomba sur un rat qui essayait de se faire la belle et sortir faire sa balade matinale. Il l'attrapa l'entourant de ses deux bras.

Nezumi cru que son cœur allait lâcher. Comment son ange avait réussi à l'approcher sans qu'il puisse le remarquer ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois, décidément le blanc était son point faible.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sec.

- Non.

Le rat essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sion qui resserra encore plus ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me fuir comme ça.

Le blanc trouvait ca vraiment injuste que Nezumi osait lui voler son premier baiser puis l'éviter.

Faire ca après lui avoir volé son cœur, c'était d'une cruauté sans nom. Mais que signifiait ce baiser ? Il devait en être certain.

Le rat, lui, allait exploser. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour réduire les contacts entre lui et l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde dans le seul but de le protéger et ce dernier s'amusait à lui dire ça en prenant un tel ton blessé. Il voulait le voir craquer, hein ? Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

- Bon sang ! Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors, hurla t-il. Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse « ça » mais tu ne veux que tout continue comme avant ? Réfléchi un peu ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être réduit à ça ? Si je continue à être prêt de toi ca se reproduira !

Sion s'était crispé sous la colère du bleu. Son étreinte s'était un peu relâchée, il se faisait tout petit, caché derrière le dos du rat. Ce dernier avait remarqué le malaise, il baissa d'un ton, sa voix se faisant douce.

- Désolé. Mais décide-toi maintenant… Je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, et ca ne vaut pas seulement pour moi.

Elle était là, l'occasion qu'attendait le blanc pour lui parler. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à comment exprimer ses sentiments, il sortit donc la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

- Je… Je n'ai pas détesté.

Nezumi se retourna pour être sur de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Le baiser, je ne l'ai pas détesté, répéta t-il.

Le rat se retourna dans les bras du décoloré, il soupira et embrassa ses cheveux.

- Il y a tout de même une différence entre un baiser et.. ce que j'ai pensé te faire l'autre soir.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'étais pas toi même cette fois là…

- Cependant l'acte en lui-même reste le même… Attends une seconde, ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que…

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il croyait ? Le blanc insinuait que ca ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils soient « comme ca ». Il devait en être certain, mais il était au bord de l'euphorie, même s'il gardait son expression au plus neutre possible.

- Je…t'apprécie beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais en ce moment je pense à un tout autre genre de relation avec toi…

Son ange était en train de jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux alors que le bleu était totalement pendu à ses lèvres, attendant le feu vert pour lui sauter dessus.

- …Et le baiser que tu m'as donné. Il a confirmé mes sentiments… J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient réciproque… mais tu m'as évité… Je savais pas comment t'aborder… Alors s'il te plait, j'aimerais savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés.

Sentiments, il avait bien dit sentiments. Si Nezumi ne s'était pas contrôlé, il en aurait sauté sur le décoloré et lui aurait fait l'amour à même le sol, mais ce n'était pas la façon à aborder pour commencer une quelconque relation avec le blanc. Il se contenta donc de lui faire un sourire attendri.

- Je ne vais pas faire une tirade enflammée comme tu viens de le faire, fît le bleu en colorant d'avantage les joues de son ange, mais oui, on peut dire ça.

- On peut dire ça ? questionna le décoloré incertain des sentiments du rat.

Nezumi l'embrassa sur le front.

- Que me feras pas tu dire ou faire, toi ? Bien sûr tes sentiments sont réciproque imbécile. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le comprendre.

Sion releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui du garçon.

- Je peux t'embrasser, alors ? demanda le rat sur un ton doux

Le blanc hocha doucement la tête, et ils scellèrent leur relation d'un nouveau baiser, auquel cette fois le décoloré participa, bien que timidement. Et puis, comme des enfants ils souriaient.

- J'aurais pleins de choses à t'apprendre, lança le rat s'imaginant déjà au lit avec lui, mais j'imagine que tout de suite serait un peu trop tôt.

Sion n'avait aucune idée d'où il voulait en venir mais il restait là, en face de lui à sourire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, comme on ne peut pas sortir pour l'instant autant s'occuper, fit-il en lui prenant la main

Il le guida parmi les rangées de livre.

- « On ne peut pas sortir » ? Tu veux dire que tu as encore mal ? demanda le blanc.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu soupira. Son ange ne comprenait aucunes de ses allusions coquines mais la moindre petite remarque qui pouvait toucher à sa santé était détectée et passée au peigne fin. Il ne fît aucun commentaire.

- Que veut-tu lire ?

- Je préfère parler si ca ne te dérange pas.

Le rat fronça les sourcils. Parler ? De quoi voulait-il parler, il était bien plus intéressant de lui faire lire en bouquin, assis sur ses genoux, tout en l'embêtant et l'empêchant de se concentré sur sa lecture en lui faisant des baiser dans le cou. Enfin ca c'était son point de vue. Lui cela ne le gênait pas de ne pas parler, tant qu'il aimait Sion, que Sion l'aimait, qu'ils ne se disputaient pas et avaient une vie sexuelle active il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Mais le blanc voulait sûrement mettre au point leur relation, et il pouvait le comprendre.

- Parler c'est bien aussi.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, le rat garda silence attendant que le décoloré commence la conversation.

- Depuis combien de temps m'aimes-tu ?

La question prit Nezumi au dépourvu, il tiqua. D'accord il aimait Sion mais ils n'étaient pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

- C'est que cette question ? Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à un truc si embarrassant ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'en sais rien. Voilà. SI c'est pour ce genre de truc je me lève tout de suite.

Aucune réponse, seulement un silence qui fut gênant pour le rat qui se rendait compte qu'il avait pris un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, il en avait marre de passer son temps à s'excuser pour ses excès. Mais bon il avait quand même abusé, ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments cinq minutes auparavant à peine et le voilà déjà à lui crier dessus.

De son coté le décolorait constatait que le fait qu'il l'aime ne changeait pas du tout le comportement du rat. En un sens il préférait ça, même s'il était parfois grincheux, c'était la nature du bleu et il ne tenait pas à la changer. Si Nezumi ne se sentait pas obligé de changer ses manières pour lui alors ils pouvaient tout deux se sentir à l'aise.

Il continua à se perdre dans ses songes. Le rat voudrait sûrement avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui et il devait avouer qu'il ne trouvait pas ça très rassurant. Il avait peur de ces rapports, il ne se sentait pas près. Il n'y connaissait et n'y comprenait rien. L'inconnu fait peur, c'est inscrit dans la nature humaine. Il devait en toucher un mot au bleu, et ce ne serait pas facile.

- Hum… Nezumi. Même si on s'aime… On est pas obligé de faire l'amour hein ?

Le cerveau du rat avait eût un bug à ces mots. Il analysait l'information. Ne pas faire l'amour.

- QUOI ?

Il se leva d'un bond du canapé et fixa le décoloré. La bouche ouverte, ahuri parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sion lui proposait d'être en couple sans sexe. Tout bonnement impossible. Là, ils avaient un gros problème.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, merci de m'avoir lue et à samedi prochain.<p> 


	7. Pas de sexe

Konbawa Mina.

Hontouni gomen... Je n'ai pu posté que ce soir, j'arrivais pas à uploader le chapitre donc j'ai fais 'aux grands maux les grands remèdes' comme on dit.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont pas à moi, je ne suis pas payée pour cette fanfiction.

Encore désolée, j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré ce désagrément ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Pas de sexe ?<span>

« On est pas obligé de faire l'amour, hein ? »

Ces mots résonnant dans son esprit avaient l'effet d'une douche froide.

Il était tout bonnement impossible pour Nezumi, adolescent plein d'hormones et en bonne santé –ou presque-, d'être en couple avec l'être qui était son fantasme depuis plusieurs mois sans avoir de rapport sexuel. Il se demandait si Sion tenait à ce point à le torturer. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça et se taire.

- Bon sang, tu sais combien de temps j'ai du me satisfaire avec ma main droite parce que je ne pouvais avoir le trop innocent fantasme humain qui était à coté de moi et que toutes personnes autres que lui ne convenait pas ? cria t-il.

Sion le regardait avec de tels yeux que le rat vit tout de suite que ce dernier n'avait rien comprit. Si le décoloré connaissait un peu plus le monde du sexe, il se rendrait compte de la particulière mais passionnée déclaration que le bleu venait de lui faire. Ensuite qui sait s'il l'aurais prise comme telle ou aurait pris les jambes à son cou, il y avait des fois où l'innocence de son ange sauvait le bleu, bien que ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se servir de sa main droite ? Est-ce qu'on vous abrutit à ce point là, à No.6 ?

Le décoloré croyait comprendre à peu prêt où le rat voulait en venir mais il en fit fi, trop occupé à trouver une excuse pour sa trêve du sexe.

- Au moins le temps que tu guérisses. Tu pourrais te blesser en... te donnant trop à l'acte.  
>- Ah… Tu m'as fait peur. Pas de soucis si je m'alimente correctement demain il n'y aura plus de problème.<br>- Non, pas ça… Je veux dire tes points.  
>- Quoi mes points ? Tu ne compte pas me faire attendre une semaine, quand même.<br>- Si.

Attendre une semaine entière serait trop long pour lui, il lui fallait négocier.

- Hé, c'est pas en te faisant l'amour que mes points vont se défaire, je suis pas si sauvage que ca quand…

Il se tut, sentant que ses mots sonnaient étrangement faux. Il lui arrivait souvent que la bête qui sommeillait en lui se réveille pendant l'acte… Oui, Nezumi était sauvage par nature, et lorsqu'il avait une proie à son goût, il pouvait se montrer un peu brute. Tout résidait dans sa volonté de se contrôler, qui pouvait céder à tout moment. Il reprit d'une voix plus basse et moins assuré :

- Ou du moins… pas pour notre première fois.  
>- Non, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, et puis tu es encore faible.<br>- Faible ? Je ne suis PAS faible. Je pète la forme, demain soir je te ferais connaître ce qu'il y a au-delà du septième ciel.

Le rat était très enthousiaste, ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, le cas de Sion. Cependant le blanc se contenait pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

- Tu as… une forte opinion de toi-même et de tes… capacités. Tu ne crois pas te surestimé un peu ?  
>- Qui se surestime ? Si tu veux je peux te prouver ce que j'avance, là tout de suite, proposa le bleu en se penchant vers lui une lueur coquine dans les yeux et un sourire pervers aux lèvres.<br>- N-n-non… Non merci, je décline l'offre, balbutia Sion paniqué en levant les deux mains pour l'arrêter et se déplaçant à l'autre bout du canapé comme un chaton effrayé.

N'importe qui aurait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le blanc, et Nezumi eut vite fait de lire à travers son comportement.

- Toi… commença t-il.

Il le voyait à présent. Sion n'avait en aucunement l'intention de le laisser lui faire l'amour, points de sutures ou non. Son ange n'allait-il donc jamais lui faire grâce de sa vertu ? Pourquoi était-il si obstiné ? Baiser ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Non, il ne baisera jamais Sion, jamais. Ca valait pour les coups d'un soir, et ca, c'était avant Sion. Son ange, son ange à lui, il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui ferait l'amour et ce uniquement quand celui-ci serait prêt. Enfin, là était où sa douce et mielleuse théorie prenait fin, car à présent, c'était le tour aux doutes de prendre place et torturer son esprit. Et si le blanc n'était jamais prêt ? Il ne pourrait pas se retenir indéfiniment.

- Si tu tiens tellement à faire ça, cinq jour devraient suffire à te remettre.

Devant le regard réticent du bleu, le blanc réduit l'échéance à quatre jours, puis trois. Mais il refusait moins, et il cherchait une nouvelle excuse pour repousser le délai.

Nezumi monta sur le canapé, s'accroupi et s'installa à cheval sur son mignon petit ange.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? suggéra t-il en l'embrassant

Il posa nonchalamment les bras autour du coup de Sion, lui lançant un regard aguicheur, puis fit une moue supplicatrice suite au refus muet du blanc.

Après un moment de silence il inversa les positions, se retrouvant en dessous et serrant son ange contre son torse.

- C'est toi qui voulait parler. Vas-y, parle. Expliques-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui caressant la tête.

Le rat savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sion, patience était vertu. Ainsi, il fut patient, et le décoloré, en confiance, parla.

- J'ai pas envie…

Le bleu se devait de rester calme, même si cette phrase l'irritait. Il effleura du bout de ses doigts le cou du garçon qui frissonna.

- Explique, susurra t-il.  
>- Malgré ce que je t'ai dis, je me rappel constamment de ce soir là… Je… J'ai peur, avoua t-il en cachant son visage dans le tee-shirt de Nezumi.<p>

Le rat se retint de soupirer, il savait que cet incident allait posé problème. Il aurait été naïf de sa part d'espérer que cette mésaventure resterait sans suite. Le blanc était bel et bien effrayé, comme il le présumait. Il retira ses mains de lui, et Sion la ressentit, cette absence, ce vide, ce manque. Il ouvrit les yeux, ce dont il avait plus peur, encore que le sexe, c'était ca. Est-ce que Nezumi le détestait maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait le perdre parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer à l'acte. Il releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux où les larmes menacer de couleur, apeuré et horrifié à l'idée que le bleu se remette à l'éviter.

- Je te fais donc si peur que ça, constata le rat d'une voix basse et brisée face aux larme de son ange.

Non, c'était faux ! Le décoloré s'accrocha soudainement au cou de Nezumi comme si sa vie en dépendait, le serrant si fort qu'il en finissait par l'empêcher de respirer.

- Tu m'étouffe, lâche-moi, demanda le garçon au cheveux bleu d'une voix étranglée.

Le blanc desserra son emprise en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne le lâcha pas et ne s'écarta point, de peur que son Nezumi s'enfuie à nouveau, il ne supporterait plus d'être évité.

- Je n'ai pas peur… pas de toi.

Sion nicha sa tête dans le cou du bleu, faisant des mouvements tendres et timides, appuyant ses dires. Puis il s'interrompit subitement dans ses gestes.

- Juste… J'ai juste peur du sexe. J'y comprend rien…mais je… de ce que j'ai pu voir ca fait mal. Je… J'ai peur… d'avoir mal… de ne pas te satisfaire… Je veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs… mais… mais je…

- Chut… ca suffit, souffla Nezumi, ne pleure pas pour ca, c'est pas grave.

Ca lui faisait mal de voir son petit innocent Sion se préoccuper ainsi. Le décoloré ne se sortirait pas tout seul de ce genre de pensées. Le bleu ne voulait pas le voir se torturer de cette façon, de plus c'était en partie de sa faute. Il devait l'aider.

Ils restèrent silencieux, le rat séchant les larmes de blanc, collant son front contre le sien pour échanger un baiser esquimau. Il descendît jusqu'à son cou, où il l'embrassa. Puis sans s'éloigner, il commença il lui parler dans un doux chuchotement, provocant un souffle léger et chaud sur la peau de son ange.

- Tu as dit aimer les baiser ? Faire l'amour… c'est mieux encore. C'est s'unir avec son partenaire, ne faire qu'un.

Il caressa la joue de Sion, puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour la lui pincer gentiment et tendrement. Le bleu passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du décoloré, caressant chaque parcelle de son torse. Le garçon écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait, tout en étant envoûté par son traitement sensuel.

- … Je n'ai pas dit que ca ne ferait pas mal, je ne veux pas te mentir… Mais je serais le plus doux possible. Je t'apprendrais, l'amour, le plaisir… Il faut bien commencer quelque part.. Je te montrerais.

Le rat mordilla les lèvres de son tendre qui se collait un peu plus à lui, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour lui laisser le passage. Suivit un baiser voluptueux et passionné, accompagné de gestes doux et bien placés, qui réveillèrent tout les sens du jeune. Sion commençait à s'exciter, mais il ne réfléchissait déjà plus, gémissant et soupirant d'aise. Il était envoûté par le savoir faire du bleu.

Nezumi s'arrêta promptement, et finit son discours, coupant volontairement la magie et l'intensité du moment.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'irais pas voir ailleurs et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'attendrais…

Le rat se leva du canapé après s'être assuré que ses mots avaient rassuré le décoloré.

- Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, je vais me laver.

Si le bleu avait tout cessé subitement, c'était car il avait réalisé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le blanc lui disait qu'il avait peur de passer à l'acte et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé rien d'autre à faire que l'y amener. Quel imbécile, le pire des idiots. Comment Sion pouvait l'aimer, il était lubrique et pervers alors que lui était pureté et innocence ? Il avait fallait profiter de la situation et abuser de la confiance du décoloré. Encore…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant son ange seul sur le canapé, rouge comme jamais et déçu de cet arrêt si soudain. Sion fut très surpris de découvrir une érection dans son pantalon, ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle. Si Nezumi avait su, il n'aurait pas manqué cette occasion, mais il était à présent dehors à se déshabiller.

La bosse fière tenait bon sous le regard gêné et insistant du blanc qui la fixait d'une façon qui se voulait menaçante. Le brin d'espoir qu'il avait que ce regard fasse diminuer le volume de la bête s'estompa peu à peu, puis il décida d'agir comme il le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'il s'éveillait le matin. C'est ainsi le début d'excitation laissée sans suite du décoloré finit par disparaître lorsqu'il pensa, comme il le faisait habituellement dans ce cas, à son amie Safu.

Une fois débarrassé de son problème il se leva du canapé et prit sa serviette pour courir rattraper Nezumi. Il le trouva, les cheveux détaché, avec seulement sa serviette autour de la taille, sur le point d'entrer dans le bac. Ses joues se colorèrent à cette vision, il inspira et dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je vais t'aider. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne mouilles pas tes points. Oh, et il faut changer ton pansement aussi..  
>- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher une seconde ? supposa le rat.<br>- Pas une seule. Attends, enlève ton bandage ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as ?  
>- Une.. deux… Trois jours.<br>- Franchement ! Retire moi ça.

Nezumi ne semblant pas emballé, ce fut donc le blanc qui le lui enleva.

- J'ai laissé la trousse à l'intérieur… Ecoute tu te laves, je m'occupe de tes cheveux et de ton dos par la même occasion, d'accord ?

La rat était affligé, Sion ne semblait pas le traiter comme quelqu'un de responsable.

- Je peux me laver seul, protesta t-il.  
>- Pas sans toucher ta blessure, laisse-moi faire, je n'octroierais aucun refus.<p>

Le bleu soupira, il devait profiter de tout moment avec son ange, malgré les circonstances déplaisantes.

* * *

><p>Ca me fait pensé que j'ai toujours le dernier chapitre, qui sera le 9, à écrire.<p>

A samedi prochain !


	8. Quand le Rat et l'Ange s'unissent

Ohayo Mina.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Voici le chapitre 8. Je vous laisse le lire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Quand le rat et l'ange s'unissent<span>

- Tu ne te sens pas de trop ? questionna le rat débordé par la situation.

- Pas fait exprès, se défendit le blanc se concentrant sur sa tache.

- Ca ne te dérange pas d'être trempé ?

- J'allais me laver après toi de toute façon.

- Avec tes vêtements ? se moqua le bleu.

- Ca sèchera.

En effet, Sion s'était juste un peu invité dans le bac. Entendons par « juste un peu » qu'il était trempé, les fesses dans l'eau, les jambes passant autour de Nezumi, posées sur le bord en bois. Le rat trouvait cette position indécente, mais le décoloré ne semblait pas y faire gaffe, trop occupé à savonné le corps du blessé. Il « semblait » juste, car il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'il n'en mesurait pas l'ampleur.

- Tu n'étais pas juste censé me laver le dos ? rappela le bleu, essayant de cacher sa gêne et de refouler ses pulsions.

- Et les cheveux aussi.

Sion passait, encore et encore, inlassablement ses mains sur le torse de Nezumi qui prenait sa concentration et son insistance pour de la simple assiduité du à une déformation professionnel. Le blanc était bien un laveur de cabot et le rat se sentait vexé d'être traité comme eux, bien qu'au fond de lui la situation ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Tu m'as déjà lavé le dos et les cheveux, ta part du boulot s'achève là.

- Non, tant qu'à faire je te veux tout entier, fit le décoloré sans trop réfléchir, absorbé par les muscles si bien formés du bleu.

- Tu me veux ?

Sion sursauta, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je veux te laver, rectifia t-il.

Nezumi ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Il le fixait de son regard gris, comme pour chercher à découvrire les réelles intention de son ange. Puis il se tut, le regardant le laver en silence.

La mousse recouvrait entièrement le corps du bleu qui restait bouche bée face au comportement du décoloré. On ne pouvait plus appeler ça une simple douche. Les mains de Sion le parcouraient de façon de moins en moins timide. Il découvrait le corps du rat qui le laissait faire. Nezumi avait déjà assez profité lui-même du sommeil du blanc pour ce genre choses pour pouvoir lui autoriser ça. De plus, l'idée de que décoloré s'intéressait à son corps lui plaisait énormément. Il espérait qu'il y avait plus de plaisir que de curiosité derrière ses gestes, mais avec son ange il ne pouvait le savoir.

Il était vrai qu'au début pour Sion ce n'était que de la curiosité, mais à ce stade là c'était tout autre chose. Il se demandait comme il était possible que le corps du rat soit si parfaitement façonné et si attractif. Même en prenant en compte les quelques imperfections qu'il y avait au dos du bleu, l'envie du décoloré montait en flèche.

Son tee-shirt trempé lui collait à la peau, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy aux yeux de Nezumi. Le blanc, lui, ne semblait pas se soucier de ca, alors le garçon au cheveux bleu décida de prendre les choses en main.

- On va limiter les dégâts, dit-il en commençant à soulever le tee-shirt du blanc.

Son ange leva les bras par réflexe pour le laisser faire. Nezumi jeta la haut mouillé de coté, puis il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Effectivement, la vue de son ange torse nu, en train de le toucher engendra chez lui une érection des plus ardentes qui l'obligea à la cacher de ses mains, remerciant l'innocence du décoloré qui ne vit pas le problème de son compagnon.

Non, Sion était trop occupé pour remarquer le sexe du rat en feu, ni même le sien qui, bien qu'il soit coincé dans son pantalon, exprimait tout aussi explicitement les symptômes de son attirance. Il caressait le bleu d'une façon bien plus claire et brûlante en s'attardant sur ses tétons et son nombril, si bien que ce dernier ne put cacher son étonnement.

Les mains ne suffisaient apparemment plus, il se colla à lui, les jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras l'entourant. Leur corps s'enflammèrent, le sexe du rat était si dur qu'il en avait mal, mais la douleur était oubliée au profit de l'extase.

Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un à l'autre. Le blanc s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Nezumi, le rendant instable. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu arrivait à peu près à garder l'équilibre, mais il ne réfléchissait pas plus. Ni à l'eau qu'ils rependaient autour d'eux, ni à ses points qui commençaient à s'humidifier.

Puis il sentit la bosse dans le pantalon de son ange. Il cru d'abord avoir rêver, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier. Le cœur du décoloré manqua un battement lorsqu'il senti soudainement une pression sur son sexe Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était le rat qui le touchait et le regardait aussi choqué qu'heureux, Sion regagna la réalité. Il s'éloigna de lui aussi loin que le bac lui permettait, c'est à dire à une distance presque nulle.

Alors que son ange le regardait sans savoir que faire, Nezumi était en train de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités pour faire en sorte de le prendre de manière correcte dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Finalement il prit un seau et le renversa sur eux pour se rincer. Puis le bleu souleva le poids plume qui commençait à paniquer pour lui retirer son bas, se disant que si son ange n'était pas aussi délicat il l'aurait bien prit sur place et sans faire d'histoire. Mais se devant, en bon partenaire, de le ménager, il opta pour la méthode « à emporter ».Il sorti de blanc du bac, prit les serviettes et lui demanda de se sécher rapidement.

C'est comme ca que, séchés à la va-vite, Nezumi attrapa le décoloré et le porta, presque trop facilement pour sa santé actuelle, en direction de leur chambre. Le décoloré, troublé, se questionnait sur la normalité de la situation. Il fallait dire que deux garçons en tenue d'Adam, l'un courant à travers un couloir en portant l'autre comme un sac à patate n'était pas des choses les plus communes.

Le rat eut vite fait de regagner la chambre, il posa délicatement son ange sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux bleu gouttaient sur le blanc alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, faisant glisser sa main le long du corps encore humide du décoloré.

Sion qui partageait son baiser avec enthousiasme l'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit la main du bleu de faufiler sur son pénis.

- Ah ! cria t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le rat se glissa jusqu'au bas-ventre de son ange, admirant sa magnifique bête qui se tenait fièrement dressée. Il embrassa la verge tendue, lui lança un regard coquin avant de lui répondre :

- J'inspecte la marchandise.

Aussitôt, l'attention du bleu se retourna vers l'érection légèrement rougie du décoloré, la caressant de ses doigts pour le taquiner. Sion ne pu retenir un cris provoqué par le frisson qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

- Je…Je.. Tu plaisantes ? Tu avais dit que tu attendrais que je sois prêt, geint-il.

- Oh, tu n'es pas prêt ? Y'en a un autre qui n'est pas de ton avis, et je ne crois pas qu'il pourra attendre bien longtemps.

Il désigna son sexe en lui infligeant un coup de langue qui fit gémir le blanc.

- M-Mais.. Mais… Mais..

- Ecoute bonhomme, tu en as envie, je le sais. Tu ne te serais pas frotté ainsi à moi dans le bain sinon, lança t-il en faisait rougir son partenaire. C'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de panique, nous sommes tout deux dans le même état.

Sion ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi penser, il tenta de se redresser.

- Nezumi…

Au ton de la voix du blanc, les yeux du bleu perdirent de leur lubricité. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à l'idée que le décoloré le refuse à nouveau, il serra son poing et posa sa tête contre le ventre de son ange. Il déposa ses lèvre, contre sa peau et les déplaçaient, le caressant, le parcourant. Si doucement Sion n'aurait su dire si c'était de la tendresse ou de la timidité. Le rat semblait ne plus avoir beaucoup de pouvoir tout d'un coup, mais ce qui serra le cœur du blandin, ce fut la voix de Nezumi, qui essayait de dissimuler sa peine.

- Laisse moi t'aimer… S'il te plait… C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le décoloré commençait à se sentir mal de le traiter ainsi. Cela faisait un moment que Sion réalisait que même Nezumi pouvait se montrer faible, et à l'occurrence il était le seul à pouvoir le démanteler ainsi.

Le blanc posa une main sur la tête du rat, passant ses doigt dans les cheveux mouillé. Il ne devait plus se mentir à lui-même, quoiqu'il puisse dire, il avait envie de Nezumi et le nier ne ferais que blesser ce dernier.

- Nezumi… Je…

Le rat entrouvrit ses lèvres, passant sa langue sur la peau de son ange, le goûtant, l'appréciant, malgré ce malaise qui s'emparait de lui à l'idée de croiser le regard, qu'il pensait terrorisé, du blanc lorsqu'il relèverait la tête.

- Juste un peu, s'il te plait.

La rat poursuivit sa caresse buccale sur le corps frêle de l'être qu'il désirait. Il remonta jusqu'à ses petits bouts de chair roses, commençant à en prendre un en bouche et à jouer avec. Mais il s'arrêta et s'agrippa à son ange.

- Encore, hein ? Je recommence, c'est tout le temps la même chose. Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas me retenir. Je prends mes désir pour des réalités, tu es un garçon en bonne santé, il est normal que tu réagisse comme ça. Mais ton cœur… Il n'est pas prêt.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu se s'agrippa un peu plus à lui.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de te dire que je suis désolé, je l'ai déjà dit bien trop souvent récemment… alors…

- Non !

La voix de son ange avait retentie, clair et pure, le rat écarquilla les yeux mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

- C'est faux… Je… J'en ai envie. Je veux le faire avec toi. Je veux que nous deux… ensemble…

Nezumi daigna montrer son visage, mais la lueur d'espoir qui s'était montrée sembla s'éteindre aussitôt.

- Comment puis-je crois quelqu'un qui pleure en disant ça. Ne te force pas.

Il était vrai que des larmes coulaient sur les douces joues de Sion qui se n'en était même pas rendu compte. A cette remarque, il les essuya aussitôt.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça ! Je le veux vraiment. C'est juste que… je suis un imbécile.

Le bleu qui essayait de suivre lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je veux le faire mais… A chaque fois que tu le proposes je prends peur. Et pourtant je sais plus que quiconque que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Le blanc avait toute l'attention de son aimé, il prit une grande inspiration puis lâcha :

- Alors s'il te plait, fait-le. Ce sera bon après, il n'y aura plus de problème, alors ne t'inquiète pas et vas-y.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda le bleu, soucieux.

- Certain, ne t'arrête où l'on n'y arrivera jamais.

Après l'avoir regardé un moment dans les yeux, le rat déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son ange qui, le rouge au joue, écartait timidement les jambes. Puis il descendit jusqu'à l'érection de décoloré, dont la taille amplifia alors qu'il passait la langue dessus. Sion gémissait de ces jeux langoureux, se plaignant lorsque le muscle humide quittait son sexe pour monter plus haut. Mais lorsque cette alla se balader près de son orifice, le blanc poussa des cris dont il n'avait jamais cru être capable de sortir.

- Non… gémit-il d'une voix faible et sans réelle conviction.

Il frémissait, partagé entre le plaisir et l'incompréhension. Jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de telles émotions, si étranges et intenses. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, cette voix ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Et pourtant…

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se mit à lui lécher l'oreille tout en entrant un doigt humidifié dans l'intimité de son ange. Le décoloré, à cause de la douleur, passa ses deux bras autour du bleu. Il préférait penser à autre chose qu'au mal qu'il ressentait, instinctivement il décida de faire comme si celui ci n'existait pas. Et pour ce faire il devait s'occuper, il se mit alors à déposé des baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou du rat. Il était confus et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Le deuxième doigt rentrant en lui le troubla assez pour qu'il laisse un suçon sur la peau blanche de son partenaire. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il mordit involontairement Nezumi après que le troisième doigt l'ait pénétré un peu trop vite à son goût.

Le rat sursauta de surprise.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit, le blanc ne semblant pas l'entendre. Nezumi passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer avant de bouger ses doigts en lui dans le but de l'habituer à la présence. Lorsqu'il sentit son ange se détendre il les retira.

- Ca va ? murmura t-il en approchant son visage de Sion.

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, son regard fuyant vers le bas. Le garçon au cheveux bleu l'embrassa alors, mais le décoloré ne répondit pas, son esprit était ailleurs. Conséquemment, le rat se dit que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

- On n'est pas obligé de le faire, tu sais. Je peux encore attendre. Enfin, je crois…

Le blanc releva alors les yeux vers lui, il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Et pour toutes réponses il lui offrit un baiser à son tour.

- Fais-le.

Cette phrase était très clair, et le regard de Sion l'était d'autant plus. Son ange semblait déterminé, Nezumi su alors qu'il pouvait y aller. Il lui susurra néanmoins qu'il était désolé de lui imposer ça avant de passer à l'acte.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je le v...Aaaah !

Le décoloré cria, le bleu venait de le pénétrer. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, c'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Il avait moins mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'il sentait la présence celui qu'il aimait en lui.

Le rat commença à bouger. Les mouvements de va-et-vient faisaient gémir son ange. La douleur s'effaçait, laissant place à un plaisir sans nom.

Ils étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre, Nezumi entendait les gémissements de plaisir du décoloré près son oreille, et ça le rendait fou. Il était si heureux que son Sion aime ce qu'il lui faisait.

Leur rythmes cardiaque s'accélérèrent. Le rat accélérait ses mouvements à la demande muette de son amant qui était accroché à lui, lui faisant atteindre le summum de la jouissance.

Mais le bleu constata un problème, il était épuisé et chaque battement son cœur dans sa poitrine lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ses points commençait à se défaire, il avait été un peu trop brut. Nezumi continuait à gémir malgré qu'il commençait à avoir plus de douleur que de plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas ce permette que Sion remarque quoi que ce soit, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué que la plaie du rat commençait à saigner.

Le bleu aurait dû attendre sa totale guérison comme son ange le lui avait demandé, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Maintenant il avait enfin Sion pour lui, et c'était leur première fois, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Ses mouvements se firent plus profonds encore, plus violent. Faisant le bien-être du blanc qui se trouvait dans une autre dimension. Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le Rat ne bougeait plus, faisant grogner de mécontentement à son ange.

- Ne te fait pas prier, Nezumi. Pas maintenant.

Sa réplique restant sans réponse, Sion fut contraint d'ouvrir les yeux et de revenir à la réalité. Il découvrit alors l'inconscience de son amant.

- Oh mon dieu…

Après être passé de plaisir à frustration, la peur le gagnait et le prenait à la gorge. Non. Ce ne pouvait pas ce passer comme ça. Il retira le membre de Nezumi, qui était toujours en lui. Et bien que son corps ne fut pas totalement satisfait, cela n'importait plus. Tout se bousculait dans ca tête. Les larmes qui s'étaient formées au bord de ces yeux lors de sa jouissance coulèrent, mais cette fois ce n'était pas par plaisir.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vos impressions? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Et s'il vous plait me tapez pas pour la fin ^^'<p>

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.


	9. Ensemble

Konbawa Mina, désolée encore d'avoir posté si tard.

Voici venir le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que cette fin vous conviendra.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour cette histoire.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 : Ensemble <span>

Sion s'était rhabillé et s'était occupé de son amant, il n'osait pas quitter son chevet avant qu'il ne se réveille. Le fait de savoir que c'était moins pire qu'il ne le pensait ne le rassurait pas forcément. Voir le rat à nouveau inconscient, suant et sa plaie commençant à se rouvrir l'avait bouleversé.

Comment avait-il put accepter l'offre de Nezumi ? Ils avaient été inconscients de sous-estimer de la sorte son état. Chaque secondes qui passaient lui semblait une éternité, mais il arrivait à gérer son stress en tenant la main de son compagnon.

Le sommeil du garçon aux cheveux bleu se faisait de plus en plus léger, malgré sa fatigue. C'est pourquoi il se tournait dans tout les sens, essayant de se rendormir, jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle des précédents événements. Les souvenirs de leur union lui revenait, le faisant sourire puis il se souvint de la façon dont ca c'était terminé.

Il posa sa main sur ses points de sutures, ces derniers avaient été arrangés pendant qu'il dormait. Sion avait encore dû se faire un sang d'ancre. Il soupira, fatigué de lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il blesse toujours son ange ? Ca n'aurait pas été le décoloré, le rat se serait vite retrouvé seul, vu la manière dont il le traitait. Mais c'était justement parque Sion était Sion qu'il l'aimait. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu tomber amoureux d'un rat sournois, aussi vicieux, pervers et pessimiste que lui ? Les gens qui connaissaient Nezumi aurait sûrement pensé que c'était déjà un miracle pour lui qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un.

Le bleu était certain qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour de son ange.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses noires pensées, se descendant pour tout le mal qu'il faisait au décoloré, il entendit la voix de ce dernier qui avait remarqué son réveil. Le rat se redressa et ouvrit péniblement ses yeux ensommeillé pour se retrouver face au visage inquiet de son amant.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Nezumi hocha la tête pour tout réponse. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

- Désolé.

Leur voix s'étaient emmêlées, les surprenant l'un l'autre. Chacun pensait être le seul à avoir tord.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû remarquer ce qu'il t'arrivait, fit Sion, n'osant même pas regarder le bleu.

- Tu es bête. Tu étais réticent au début, si je t'avais écouté rien ne serait arrivé. Je n'ai aucun remord, mais je regrette de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir une première fois digne de ce nom. Désolé de t'avoir lâché avant la fin.

Plus Nezumi y réfléchissait, plus il voyait quel indélicat il avait été. Il aurait voulu amené son ange au sommet de la jouissance, lui donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en aurait jamais eût. Il aurait aimé l'enlacer à la fin, le rat voulait montrer à Sion qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui. Il voulait rendre le décoloré encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais le contraire c'était déroulé.

- Arg… Je me sens con...

Le blanc était scandalisé de voir que le rat se souciait plus de leur rapport sexuel que de sa santé, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer, car malgré ça il avait vraiment aimé ce que son amant lui avait fait. Il rougit en se le rappelant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se détester d'avoir pris plaisir alors que son partenaire lui, avait souffert.

Le rat s'était rallongé, fixant le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le murmure presque inaudible du décoloré.

- C'était quand même très bon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça…

Nezumi regarda Sion pour s'assurer que son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours. La vue du blanc, les joues rosées avec un air absent et gêné lui confirma ses paroles.

Il trouvait son partenaire tout simplement trop mignon comme ça, et si son corps le lui avait permis, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Malheureusement pour le rat, il était encore loin de faire grimper son amant au rideau il n'avait même pas l'énergie de bander. Sa demi érection, cachée par la couverture, semblait pitoyablement le narguer. Il savait très bien que s'il avait été en pleine santé il aurait été plus dur que jamais, et ça le contrariait vraiment. Mais son tracas s'envola en même tant que le rire cristallin de son ange lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce dernier s'amusait de la moue qu'il faisait.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu était attendrit. S'il ne pouvait faire de choses perverses avec lui pour l'instant, il se contenterait de ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Sion, approche, dit-il doucement.

Le décoloré, encore plus rouge qu'avant, s'avança un peu plus près du lit où Nezumi lui demanda de s'asseoir . Le bleu lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Intrigué, Sion s'exécuta, attentif. Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de son partenaire car cette dernière happa les lèvres de l'ange qui fut surpris par ce geste.

Le blanc fut emporté dans un intense baiser, un moment d'apnée sensuel et rempli de d'émotions qui le vidaient de toute énergie. Il passa ses bras autour du coup du rat, ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de leur échange. Le contact avec la peau, la langue et les lèvres de son amant l'excitait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Toute cette effervescence lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Le décoloré était complètement ébranlé et essoufflé. Son pantalon était déjà devenu trop serré lorsque son partenaire voulu bien lâcher ses lèvres. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un contact qui pouvait sembler si anodin et naturel pouvait être si érotique

Sion, pleinement perturbé par ce baiser, commença à bafouiller des mots sans sens. Le rat le tira alors contre lui et lui susurra quelques mot au creux de l'oreille cette phrase qu'il plaisait à tout amants d'entendre et dont il n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer. Le décoloré ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, il étreignît son partenaire.

- Moi aussi.

Le rat commença à lui déposer des baisers brûlant dans le cou, l'excitant encore plus.

- Désolé, j'aimerais vraiment aller plus loin, avoua le blanc avec gêne. Mais…

- Si cruel…

Son ange voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais le garçon aux cheveux bleu n'en laissa rien faire. Il l'attrapa.

- Laisse moi au moins finir ça. Il a été difficile de te convaincre, je ne compte pas te négliger une fois de plus. Je t'ai perverti et j'en prendrais la responsabilité, je ne veux plus te frustrer.

Le rat glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Sion et prit son sexe en main, entamant des mouvement des va et vient. Le décoloré gémissait mais ça ne suffisait pas à le faire jouir, ce qui aurait été le cas quelques jours auparavant. Nezumi sortit alors complètement des draps, de façon à ce que sa bouche puisse le pénis de son ange. Il commença à donner des coups de langue sur le gland de son amant. Puis engloutit l'érection, s'appliquant à la tache et satisfait des soupirs que poussait son partenaire. Le blanc était sur le point de jouir, il se retira donc et l'acheva en lui donnant un long coup de langue avide à l'arrière de ses bourses. Le cri du blanc sonna comme une douce musique parvenant à ses oreilles, il venait de trouver un point érogène de son amant et il s'en réjouissait. Il était certain qu'il le taquinerait d'avantage à cet endroit à l'avenir.

Sion nettoya honteusement sa semence. Il était extrêmement gêné lorsque le bleu lui faisait ca et avait l'impression d'être le seul satisfait. Ca ne lui convenait pas, il décida de faire de son mieux lorsque son compagnon aurait retrouvé sa forme. Il ne pouvait pas être le seul à profiter du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, il voulait, lui aussi, faire ressentir de pareille sensation à son partenaire.

- Je sors faire des courses, prévint le décoloré. Repose-toi.

Sur ce le blanc sortit, il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il s'était passé tant de choses récemment, il avait besoin de faire le point. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'au fond de lui il savait combien la situation le rendait heureux.

La rat lui, n'eut pas à s'occuper de sa peu énergique érection, elle dégonfla bien vite sans plus aucune attraction. Cependant il n'alla pas se reposer comme lui avait conseillé son ange. Fidèle à lui même il préféra se lever et s'installer sur une chaise pour lire un livre. Aussi fatigué soit-il, Nezumi était têtu, il ne voulait pas rester sagement au lit. C'était impossible pour lui, complètement en désaccord avec sa personnalité.

Lorsque Sion rentra, il prit peur en retrouvant un matelas vide. Connaissant son amant il aurait du se douter de ça, mais il avait baissé ça garde suite à son traitement 'spécial'. Heureusement, il fut soulager de découvrir Nezumi endormi, quoi que sur le point de tomber de sa chaise pour rejoindre le livre qu'il lisait plus tôt qui avait au sol lorsque le sommeil l'avait emporté sur sa volonté.

Le décoloré le redressa pour pas qu'il tombe. Il sourit, il aimait voir son compagnon si calme, bien qu'il se demandait comment celui-ci pouvait dormir dans une position pareille.

- J'ai hâte que tu sois rétablis, laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure alors qu'il s'apprêtait à porte Nezumi jusqu'au lit.

- Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on fasse l'amour, il y a un moyen très simple.

Il sursauta. Surpris d'entendre la voix du rat et son ton pervers, le blanc s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres.

- Je t'ai fais peur ? questionna ce dernier avec un sourire amusé. Tu ne voulais pas que j'apprenne combien tu avais envie de…

- Tais toi ! s'écria t-il, embarrassé.

- Tu sais, il n'y jamais bon de se nier. Si tu veux tellement qu'on le fasse, je te laisserais être au dessus le temps que je puisse reprendre les commandes.

- Tu veux dire que je… Je vais …

Nezumi s'amusait de la gêne de son amant qui se pouvait se montrer si mignon malgré que ses envies profondes n'étaient pas si pur que l'on pourrait pensé. En le regardant s'exprimer avec si peu d'assurance, le bleu pensa à une façon de le taquiner un peu plus.

- Non, non, non… Je suis le dominant impossible que ça soit autrement. Je parlais de te laisser me chevaucher. J'aurais moins à bouger donc ça ira pour moi, il te suffira de...

- Nooonnn ! Jamais ! cria Sion qui venait de comprendre le sens de la proposition de son partenaire.

Le blanc commença à tourner les talons et l'autre garçon le suivait avec un son sourire taquin.

- Tu aimes pourtant ça, non ? Quand je…

- Non. Je n'aime pas, coupa le blanc.

- Menteur. En tout cas tu ne peux pas dire que le sexe ne t'excite pas.

- Pas du tout, nia-t-il une fois de plus.

- C'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser plus tôt quand je te…

- La ferme…

Le décoloré se demandait pourquoi il avait fallut que Nezumi choisisse ce moment parmi tant d'autre pour jouer au pervers. La réponse était que Monsieur s'ennuyait et que le voir gêné était l'une des meilleures distraction qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Et puis tu as commencé à bander quand j'ai parlé de te laisser être au dessus. Tu as vraiment penser que tu allais…

- Arrête ! Ne me fais pas passer pour un obsédé, j-je ne pensais rien du tout.

- Alors c'était vrai… Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, en réalité tu es un petit pervers, Sion.

- Continue comme ça et tu ne me toucheras pas avant longtemps.

- Qu… Eh ! Tu n'oserais pas…

- A toi de voir si tu prends le risque.

Le décoloré avait beau être facilement malléable, il avait tout de même son caractère et le bleu ne voulait pas encore plus d'abstinence que ce à quoi il était forcé. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas risquer sa libido pour ça.

L'ange aimait le rat. Le rat l'aimait également, mais il était aussi un pervers. Ce ne serait pas facile tout les jours, mais c'était avec leur deux caractères opposés qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné et c'était comme ça que ca marchait entre eux. Aussi épineuses que pourraient être leur situation ils s'en sortiraient toujours. Mais malheureusement pour le rat, à moins qu'il rende son amant accro au sexe, la balance pencherais toujours du coté de Sion.

Nezumi, que la « menace » de son compagnon avait refroidit, regardait ce que ce dernier était parti acheter pour voir ce qu'ils allaient cuisiner.

Finalement, avant de se mettre au fourneau, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas reconsidérer ma proposition ?

Le décoloré n'était pas étonné de cette demande. Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir qu'il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça vienne si tôt. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, il mit conséquemment un peu de temps avant de répondre. Une réponse positive, car c'était le meilleurs rendre la pareille au bleu qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir, et puis ça lui permettrait de pouvoir se concentrer sur le visage de son tendre lorsqu'il jouirait. Oui, l'idée lui plaisait finalement, mais il voulait laisser Nezumi mijoter encore un peu.

- … On verra.

Même si Sion aimait le sexe, il n'en laisserait rien savoir à son compagnon le plus longtemps qu'il lui serait. Car le connaissant, le rat ne lui laisserait plus de moment de répit.

- Bon, on le fait ce ragoût ?

* * *

><p><em>Owari.<em>

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin. En fait je crois que ca me rend un peu nostalgique. J'aurais aimé vous quitté en beauté avec un beau lemon, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le placé, désolé.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et ceux ont lu et suivit cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, ç'aura été un plaisir de la partager avec vous.

Sayonara mina-san, et merci encore.

Izarra.


End file.
